moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ziti Frostflinger
Ziti Frostflinger is a Gnomeregan-born Gnome frost mage, conjurer, engineer, and student. He is best known for his escapades with the University of Stormwind. The mage is a former Gnomeregan Infantryman. He is often found lingering around the Blue Recluse. Ziti currently resides in Ironforge's Mystic Ward, and is aligned with the University of Stormwind. This article is also horrendously, awfully UNDER CONSTRUCTION. =Description= ---- A lot of words come to mind when one sees this gnome. Perhaps a few being, short, baby-faced, and pink. Ziti Frostflinger is a rather unremarkable gnome, with muddy brown eyes and a freckle faced grin ever present on his round, baby face. His freckles are colored an array of light pinks and dark purples, dotting his cheeks and trailing down to cover the entirety of his body. Among his taller allies he comes up to shins and knees, short even by Gnomish standards. A cow lick of bright pink hair seems to match the gnome's persona perfectly, almost always found brushing it out of his eyes while working or tinkering. Ziti's garb usually consists of dirty, torn up clothes used for tinkering, or cloth finery made for mages, almost always in a hue of blue. He often dons a clean, proudly worn tabard over his Gnomeregan Infantry uniform. No matter what he wears, the charm bracelet around his wrist is never seen off of his person. Ziti is rather skinny, though, with his habit of conjuring an array of mana treats, he is starting to put on the pounds. Personality Ziti is quite the jovial spirit. Very friendly and verbose, he's always willing to take on new challenges with a pinch of gusto and way too much brain power. Though he can very easily be considered smart, his naivette and too-trusting nature are easily considered weaknesses. He's quite skilled at his two passions; Engineering, and Frost Magic. Or, well, he was ''skilled at the latter. These days, it's seemed he's made a point to learn more about the topic, striving to be better and restore his magic to what it once was. However, as cheery as he might be, a fog seems to cloud his mind. Up until the attack on Gnomeregan, the male hasn't been able to remember much about who he is, his family, or where he's come from. A carefree soul he might be, but Ziti yearns to learn more about his past, so he may better understand his future. Of course, Ziti does have his faults. The gnome is unwaveringly loyal, a trait that can often get him into trouble. He can be downright spiteful and cruel should the oppurtunity present itself. The fact that he's very emotional could either prove to be a flaw or a blessing, depending on who interacts with him. Tread carefully with this one. Belongings Prominent Apparel Material Possessions *'Engineering Equipment''' - A Hammer, Pick, Spanner, and Micro-Adjustor. His prized possessions! *'Mana Food' - Cupcakes, brownies, lollipops. You name it, he'll conjure it! *'Various Tomes and Books' - Ziti is quite the studious fellow, despite his naive nature. Almost always found writing down script in Gnomish or researching topics of interest. *'Love Poem' - A poem written for him by Droxanne. Carries a copy of it with him wherever he goes. Well hidden from prying eyes! *'Picnic Basket' - Never leaves home without it! *'Thermal Anvil' - A portable, thermal anvil Ziti carries around. 'Gnomish' due to the fact that he has made some.. modifications to it. Namely using elemental fire and making it easy to carry around. Uses it while engineering. *'Army Knife' - Never leave home without one. *'Mindslicer' - An infantry-issued weapon with a long story behind it. Ziti's most prized possession. (Even if he has no idea how to use it.) *'Steamy Romance Novel: Forbidden Love '- A gift from his friend, Ashlynne. One of his favorite belongings. Has many more of these, and they're something of a guilty pleasure of his. Sssh! =History= ---- : Main Reading: The link for the story I'm writing for this will go here. Eventually. When I finish it. HISTORY HERE. Life in Gnomeregan Something will go here. Eventually. The University of Stormwind Recently, Ziti has decided to enroll in the University of Stormwind, a learning institution concentrated in the human capital. Frankly, the gnome signed up on a whim, but, he was pleasantly surprised to get more than he bargained for. Currently, he is one of the University's most prominent students, attending a multitude of their events, lectures, and earning himself a spot as a full member. Ziti has close ties with his Headmaster and classmates, though his relationship with some of his professors is not a particularly friendly one. Ziti is unwaveringly loyal to his school, due to the fact that he has made most of his friends there. He has a decent relationship with his peers, and is well known enough to be granted permission to volunteer as a lecturer. It's not uncommon to see him advocating for others to join the learning institution, or for strangers to drop in and view their many lectures and activities. Around campus, Ziti has earned himself the title of the "Class Snackromancer", a term coined for his uncanny habit of conjuring sweets and buns in class. He generously distributes these to his peers, much to his professors' chagrin. Presently Present day, Ziti spends most of his time studying and trying to become a better mage. His means of making money is taking private engineering commissions from clients out of his home. He studies at the University of Stormwind, and aspires to teach and help those around him. He often hangs around his circle of friends, but isn't opposed to meeting new people when he can! Is also enrolled in the University's intern program. Despite his best efforts to stay out of trouble, Ziti has managed to rope himself into the occasional scuffle. Shortlived bar fights, ongoing friendship problems, you name it. The gnome certainly has his own share of issues. =Quirks= ---- *Skilled Gnomish Engineer! *Gets very upset when asked about the bracelet on his wrist. *Is pretty crummy at spellcasting, where he used to be good at it before. *Gets visibly agitated when asked to take off any amount of clothing or is referred to as a female. Won't say why. *When he undergoes significant amounts of stress, Ziti overeats. Doesn't like this being pointed out and gets very defensive over it. *Lapses into Gnomish when he is totally comfortable around someone else. Knows some Dwarvish, enough to get him around in a conversation. Is infinitely fluent in Gnomish, and can rattle off binary like a pro. Gallery (Images are displayed at their original size. Keep this in mind, they're HUGE! Press 'See Full Image' if you want to see them in all of their glory!) Ziti Ref Sheet.png|Reference Sheet. (Art by Ziti) zitibby.png|(Art by Chassu) Ziti.png|(Art by Ziti) DroxZi.png|Droxanne and Ziti. (Art by Ziti) LectureGoneWrong.png|Ziti accidentally fires off a frostbolt where the sun doesn't shine, during one of Professor Goldwing's lectures. Miz Fizzlbang, Mihrah, and Prometheus watch on. (Edit by Ziti) ZitiLetItGo.png|(Art by Ziti) Relationships (Please note these are his main relationships. He has a wide circle of acquaintances!) Sparksie Ziti's biological half-sister. The two have only recenly discovered their relations to eachother, and have done the best to embrace the news. The 'twins' occasionally butt heads, their personalities being polar opposites of eachother. Despite Ziti being the older sibling, Sparksie is prone to bullying and bothering him in order to get what she wants. However, through all their bickering and fighting, these two gnomes do ''stick up for eachother. What are siblings for? Miz Fizzlbang Ziti's best friend and 'rival'. The elder arcane mage has been there for the gnome when others haven't, and he holds a deep fondness for him. They often joke around together, and Ziti is always sure to visit his friend when the Darkmoon Faire pulls into town. The two mages like to pit their powers, once against the other. Frost and arcane. Which is better? Who knows with these two. Had a short lived crush on Miz at some point. Is still extremely embarassed about this. Prometheus Copperbottom Ziti's uncle and father-figure. He cares for him deeply, even if he isn't aware of the relation they have with eachother. The older gnome is always there for him in times of extreme distress, and it isn't very uncommon to see him hiding behind Prometheus. Always quick to act if someone harms the death-knight's feelings or shows any prejudice towards him. Mihrah Mother figure. Met her at the University. Ziti clings to this draenei as if he's stuck at the hip to her. Adores her and her company, and will try anything in his power to keep her happy and content with him. Confides in her for quite a lot of things, and tries to return the favor whenever possible. Mihrah often encourages him to pursue his ambitions, something which has more than often gotten him into oppurtunities he otherwise wouldn't have had. Droxanne Crystalrune Ziti's current romantic partner. Cares a great deal for her, and is probably one of the only people he genuinely freezes up around. Droxy pretty much knows everything about him, and the same could be said for her. Values her opinion probably a little too much, and wants to better himself for her. Leviticgos Bombastus Starfinder Ziti's headmaster and superior. Respects him deeply, and will probably really only ever refer to him as ''Headmaster ''or ''Sir. ''Looks up to him, in a sense. Kathin Penn A worgen warlock that Ziti helped enroll in the University of Stormwind. In exchange, he received tutoring and scriptures detailing frost magic and fighting tactics. Extremely distrustful of her. This has turned into a gradual distaste towards the female, and it's very easy to see their relationship as an uneasy one. Carott One of his bar friends. The two are generally playful and friendly towards one another, and exchange small-talk and jokes over drinks on occasion. Conspire to have escapades and adventures together! Dinah Steamkettle A dwarven hunter Ziti met outside of the Blue Recluse. The two have become fast buddies, and enjoy having sleepovers, baking pies, and drinking. The two are mutually protective over eachother, and got eachother's back in the majority of the situations they're found in. Confided in eachother, as they were both caught in the crossfire during the Fall of Gnomeregan. Cares for her deeply, and considers her a very good friend, despite their short time knowing eachother. Thinklowack Steamkettle Something of a grandfather figure to Ziti. He's served as a shoulder to cry on more than one occasion. The two used to live in Gnomeregan, and it's very possible that they might've known eachother. Whereas Ziti plain just can't remember his past due to head trauma, the elderly gnome's mind is going feeble from old age, and he can't recall his life in Gnomeregan very clearly. Trivia *Born under the surname ''Spigotgulp. *The bracelet on his wrist displays two surnames inscribed inside the main centerpiece of the jewlery. Spigotgulp ''and ''Wobblestep. ''The design of it is half of a gear, displaying a jumble of Gnomish words and phrases. This piece fits perfectly with the bracelet's twin, worn by Ziti's half sister, Sparksie. However, on her bracelet, the word ''Spigotgulp ''is scratched out and replaced by the Gnomish word for ''Mistake. External Links *University of Stormwind Profile Page + Character Challenge *WoW Armory Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Mages Category:University of Stormwind